deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Tatsumaki
Tatsumaki is a protagonist from the One-Punch Man series. She appeared in the 117th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Mob VS Tatsumaki, where she fought against Mob from the Mob Psycho 100 series. She was voiced by Jennifer Alyx. History Tatsumaki was born with incredible psychic abilities. Her blossoming powers eventually led to her being taken away from her adopted family at the age of seven by scientists interested in studying her abilities, as her parents were given money for complying. Her extraordinary esper abilities were tested by the scientists, who rewarded her with candy and toys for cooperation but denied her from witnessing the outside world. Moreover, she was kept locked up in a cell whenever she wouldn't use her powers. When she was 10, a monster outbreak occurred while she was still locked in her cell, leaving her alone to fend off the monster. Luckily, the Rank 1 S-Class Hero named Blast managed to come to Tatsumaki's rescue, and she was inspired by him to become a hero. As a result of this experience, she ended up joining the Hero Association when she was older, eventually earning the title of Rank 2 S-Class Hero. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Superhero name: Tornado of Terror *Height: 137 cm | 4’6” *Weight: N/A *Age: 28 years *S-Class hero, rank 2 *Obsessed with candy apples *Often mistaken for a sassy lost child *Favourite hobby: being a brat Esper Powers *Psychokinesis *Flight *Energy barriers *Gravity manipulation *Technomancy *Fubuki’s Hell Storm *Psychic binding *Chi disruption Feats *Killed 10,000 foes simultaneously *Flew past Mach 35 speeds *Caused a magnitude 9 earthquake *Compressed Hundred-Eyes Octopus into nothing *Redirected Boros’ bullet hailstorm *Survived 300 times Earth’s gravity *Defeated Genos, Ancient King, Black Sperm DEATH BATTLE! Quotes * Hmph. What are you doing, dummy? Get out of here. * Middle school? Know your place! * You think you're impressive? I'll crush you in five seconds FLAT! * What?! * How easy. * You think you're a big shot?! Try this!! * You should pay more attention. * Nobody beats me. One Minute Melee Tatsumaki appeared in Season 5 of One Minute Melee, where she fought against her DEATH BATTLE! opponent Mob and lost. Gallery tatsprite.png|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! E8D552E2-4EFA-457C-BB33-45E0E82993B4.jpeg|Hand-drawn design used in One Minute Melee telekinetic tatsumaki.gif|Telekinesis 8E2FA9DA-3675-49E1-B00B-29C8E98C12CB.gif|Tatsumaki flying C9B72BC4-90E5-4516-8ABF-9BD18DD5A64C.jpeg|Barrier Creation Screen Shot 2019-10-31 at 11.39.39 AM.png|Gravity Manipulation Screen Shot 2019-10-31 at 11.40.04 AM.png|Tatsumaki's whirlwind nx3UoiM.png|Pulling a meteor into Earth's orbit Trivia * Tatsumaki is the 18th Shueisha character to appear, after Vegeta, Son Goku, Majin Buu, Gaara, Hercule Satan, Roronoa Zoro, Portgas D. Ace, Android 18, Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Jotaro Kujo, Kenshiro, Lucy, Master Roshi, Jiraiya, Sasuke Uchiha and Hiei, and with the next two being All Might and Might Guy. ** She is the third female Shueisha character to appear, after Android 18 and Lucy. ** She is the tenth Shueisha character to win, after Vegeta, Hercule Satan, Roronoa Zoro, Android 18, Naruto Uzumaki, Kenshiro, Lucy, Master Roshi and Hiei, and with the next one being Might Guy. ** She is the first One-Punch Man character to appear. * She is the sixth female Anime/Manga character to appear, after Erza Scarlet, Princess Allura, Android 18, Renamon and Lucy. * Tatsumaki is the fifth webseries character to appear, after Yang Xiao Long, The Meta, Agent Carolina and Weiss Schnee. ** She is the first one to not originate from Rooster Teeth. * Tatsumaki and her opponent are the 14th pair of combatants to fight against each other in both DEATH BATTLE! and One Minute Melee, after Deadpool & Deathstroke, Hercule Satan & Dan Hibiki, Green Arrow & Hawkeye, Vegeta & Shadow, Natsu Dragneel & Portgas D. Ace, Lucario & Renamon, Luigi & Tails, Mario & Sonic, Sephiroth & Vergil, Jotaro Kujo & Kenshiro, Ryu & Jin Kazama, Link & Cloud Strife and Ken Masters & Terry Bogard. * Tatsumaki is the 17th female to fight against a male, after Samus Aran, Riptor, Rebecca Black, Rainbow Dash, Toph Beifong, Bayonetta, Agent Carolina, Tracer, Erza Scarlet, Pinkie Pie, Lara Croft, Renamon, Wonder Woman, Lucy, Captain Marvel and Akane Yashiro. ** She is the tenth female to defeat a male, after Samus Aran, Rainbow Dash, Toph Beifong, Agent Carolina, Tracer, Lara Croft, Wonder Woman, Lucy and Akane Yashiro. References * Tatsumaki on Wikipedia * Tatsumaki on the OnePunch-Man Wiki Category:Female Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Protagonists Category:Season 6 Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Metahumans Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Webshow Combatants Category:Superheroes Category:Human Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Flying combatants Category:Ki Users Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Earth Manipulation Category:Air Users Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Death Battle Victor